


Revenge by an swede

by zekecrist



Series: The Swedes' Appreciation [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Revenge, Season 2, Spoilers, The Swedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Axel can still feel how his brother's neck was in his hands in his last seconds of life.And he has to do something about it.He has to kill the person that took it all away from him.(I wanted to write something about these guys, I didnt find it so I write it. I will write something longer about these guys later if this gets attention)update: yep, I will write more about them, and Ill probably post it in my other pseud (lutherneedsahug)
Relationships: Axel the Swede & Otto the Swede & Oscar the Swede
Series: The Swedes' Appreciation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861180
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Revenge by an swede

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Sorry if my grammar is too bad.

His hands were still shaking and he won't stop looking at them. He felt so empty now that not even the purring of his cats could relieve his negative thoughts for even a moment.

  


  


He still cant believe what he did. Or what that girl make him do, but when he felt how his brothers died in his hands -and he couldn't do ANYTHING to avoid it- he began to think that maybe being an hired murderer for the comission never was a good idea. 

He and his brothers just wanted to make her mom happy. They were poor and... A lot of things happened. He still dont remembered it too well, maybe because he doesnt want to. 

  


  


But now... He has no idea of what to do. Return to his home it doesnt even look like an option, and the thought of his mother seeing how he is the only one alive hurts his tormented soul. 

  


  


When he raises the ax, wanting to punish himself -because now its the only thing that he want to do- a _little_ reminder comes to himself. 

  


  


  


  


A **_big_** reminder. 

  


  


  


  


The person that took it all away from him. 

Her smell its still trapped in his nostrils. 

And now, he feels the need to return the ‘favor’. 

  


Yeah. His brothers want him to do that. 

  


* * *

  


A gun was all he needed to eliminate her. And that woman fell to the ground. 

  


  


_Finally_.

  


  


She took everything from him. Now he has taken his revenge. 

"Fair." _He thinks_. 

  


  


Then he sees the others persons. He had to kill some of them, he remembers. 

  


  


He is angry. But that little boy made him think. 

  


  


**Cause its enough.**

  


  


  


  


And then he leaves the place, thinking about everything. 


End file.
